


The World of Emotions

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kinda sad tbh, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: Brain's poem about his guilt
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 47





	The World of Emotions

When I was little  
All I knew was that if I’d try  
Try so hard to get what I deserve  
I get hurt.

The hurt in me became anger.  
My love for the world turned into anger towards the world.  
Anger towards him  
The only one who stayed by my side.  
The one I kept so close to me.  
The one who saved me.  
I hurt him before.

I feel something.  
Regret? Sorrow? Guilt?  
Yes, yes- guilt.  
I hug my friend and cried into his shoulder. 

I never realized how horrible I was.

He rubs my back, whispering  
“It's ok Brain, I forgive you.”  
He always forgives me.  
Why is he lying?

He held onto me, saying those words of Comfort.  
I know he isn't lying.  
He basically can't lie.  
Why do I believe he’s lying?

I stay quiet for a while.  
I open up my planner.  
It's December 16, 2020.  
Maybe our plan  
Our plan to take over the world  
Will work.

And maybe then  
We could be together  
And I’ll give him everything he wants.  
He might've forgave me.  
But I won't forgive myself.


End file.
